Injection
by Lestats Cherie
Summary: Whilst on holiday in Sydney, visiting her sister for the summer, Theo Locksley is called into the nearest MI6 base. Her mission, should she choose to accept it, is to spy on a particular member of an IMF team. Luther Stickell is her targets name, and her duty is to bring the organisation down through means of uncovering his illegal activities.


_I don't worry_

_Whenever skies are grey above_

_Got a pocketful of rainbows_

_Got a heart full of love_

After spending almost all afternoon browsing the many stores on the south side of Sydney Harbour, one in particular captured my attention before I had even stepped inside. In the window sat a beautiful pair of earrings, that were no doubt far more expensive than anything I could afford, or rather, anything I was willing to pay out for. My curious nature got the better of me when my legs carried me on inside, and my mouth of its own free will asked about the price. It soon hung open in shock at the price of the beautiful studs on display, and yet I felt myself wishing I'd brought more money along with me. The earrings were of four separate diamond studs between a well formed cross made of rose gold. Gawking a little while longer, I gave in to the ever nagging voice inside my head, telling me it wasn't going to happen. Instead, I received a gift card from the woman behind the counter, and after giving it a once over, marvelled at the decoration. In my head, I knew I would be back here sooner or later to collect them before they were out of stock. Sighing as I left the store so elegantly named Tiffany & Co, I crossed the street and walked toward the bay. Couples upon couples were wandering all over Dawes Point Park, clinging tightly to one another, looking more than a little in love. If there eyes could speak, the air would be filled with the soppy sounds of romance. Despite my bitterness, it was one of the only things in life that I longed for most, and had hoped to find it sooner.

The further through the park I strolled, the closer I got to my destination. This was without doubt going to be the best of the best holiday in a long while, for I had travelled all this way to spend time with my beloved sister, Maggie. She and I were the best of friends, and because of work, hadn't had much of an opportunity to spend time in each others company since we were only girls. It was sad of course, but my week off had instantly sparked this new plan of action.

"Guess who!" I yelled through the letterbox, praying to God they were in.

The sound of heavy boots and a grumpy male voice sounded through the door, and within a flash, I was face to face with the devil of a man my sister had married some years ago. This, much to my delight, was our first meeting. Unfortunately, he didn't look all too happy about it, which made me frown involuntarily.

"Jason, is it?" I asked, trying to lift my frown into a smile.

"And you are?" he said.

Inwardly, I scoffed and called him for everything, but responded as kindly as possible, telling him of the arranged plans that were made not too long ago. He scratched his head for a moment and was lost in thought as he tried to recall a similar conversation with my dear sister, when it finally dawned on him. He lost the scowl on his face, straightened out his shoulders and opened the door wide for me to walk in. As I took the first step into their home, he held out his hand for me, but I simply jumped on him as I wrapped him in a hug. Though taken back by the rather friendly behaviour, he returned the hug and shouted through the house the name of the woman I had come such a long way to see after all this time.

"Magz, darlin', there's someone here who says she knows you" he shouted.

I laughed at his comment and pulled away from him, watching a smile reach even higher than his eyes at the sight of his beloved wife. Tears filled mine as I watched her walking down the stairs, her arms filled to the brim with decorations. As it had been so many years since we last saw one another, our take on the reunion came as no surprise to either of us, nor her husband.

"Theo! It's been far too long, I'm so glad you could make it" she half yelled, pulling me into an embrace.

I sniffled against her shoulder and refused point blank to even think about letting go. After everything I'd been through since leaving home when we were kids, this was a moment I'd been waiting for. Poor Jason seemed out of place as he watched the sisterly love happening before him, and he quietly mumbled something about needing to check the dinner was simmering.

"So, now that he's out of earshot, you never told me you married such a handsome man!" I said, nudging Maggie with my elbow.

She flushed scarlet and nudged me back, "Well, you might have tried to steal him from me if that had been the case."

I feigned a hurtful look as we linked arms and went on into the living room. After a good few hours of girly gossip, much to Jason's displeasure, it was time for a bit of shuteye. A few pecks on the cheek and one armed hugs later, we were all cozied up and ready to sleep. Maggie had made sure Jason prepared a room for me, complete with my favourite childhood teddies and books, just in case. I grinned at the gesture and would have to remember to thank them both in the morning. Before more thoughts and feelings could take over, my head hit the pillow one final time and I was out like a light.

"Come on you, time to get up. Got a busy day of catching up to do!" Maggie said, appearing in the doorway and spotting me curled up with my head buried under the pillow.

I heard her cackle as she tossed a teddy at my groggy form in an attempt to get me moving. I groaned and tossed it back, reminding her that even though I was in her house, I was still on holiday.

"Never you mind that missus, get your butt out of bed. Chop cop" she said, walking away.

After a few moments of thought, I realised it would indeed be a good thing to be getting up early to spend some much needed time with her. After all, I had not seen her in so long, it was surprising we even recognised each other.

It took me almost two hours to find something I actually liked to wear, but when I had it all on and in place, just how I wanted it, I smiled into the mirror across the room. A burst of laughter erupted from my doorway, as I'd left it open a tad. Jumping back in surprise, I turned my head and found that Maggie was wearing an almost identical outfit to mine, but hers had a lot more colour and was much more vibrant. I frowned, making her think it was not okay, and as her face fell, I let out the loudest roar of laughter for someone my size. Maggie looked at me as though I had just grown a pigs tail and ears, and eventually fell about laughing herself at my antics. She waltzed into the room, linked her arm with mine and pulled me down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. The smell had reached my nose long before we reached the bottom of the stairs, and I couldn't waist to dig into whatever had been so scrumptiously cooked.

I beamed as Jason stood at the kitchen counter, a frying pan in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other. It was a wonderful man indeed who'd cook for his wife and her long time no see sister. Hell, it was definitely on my to do list to find a man as amazing as the one Maggie had found. For a brief moment, I felt sad over the thought of perhaps never being able to find one. But when my lovely sister squeezed my hand, guessing the thoughts running through my head, I switched right back to being my cheery self.

"What's on the agenda today then girls?" Jason mused, filling two plates with eggs, sausages, hash browns and beans.

It took everything inside me not to pounce on the man and thank him a million times over for having such a good heart and cooking such a yummy breakfast. Not to mention, it looked far better than anything a chef at any restaurant in town could come up with. Grinning like an idiot, I gripped my fork and took one bite from the crispy golden hash brown that was staring longingly at me, saying eat me quick. I accepted its invitation, and the room around me became silent. In the process of chewing the delicious potato treat, I'd tipped my head back a little, closed my eyes over and begun moaning silently with lust for my food. As soon as I realised what I had done however, my face turned the colour of a tomato, and a quickly placed the fork down, sipping on the ice cold water beside it.

"Seems to me as though someone hasn't eaten anything in a while…" Maggie said, questioningly.

I merely brushed off her comment with my hand and went about letting her husband know what we had planned for the day. I also invited him along, only he had to go into work for the better half of the day.

"Besides, you came all this way for Maggie, not me. I think it's only proper this week is spent bonding over memories and whatnot" he said, throwing on his jacket and grabbing his keys.

"Good luck today, love" Maggie said, planting a kiss on her lovers lips and waving him off as he walked down the street to the nearest station.

I sighed to myself, gazing at nothing in particular. It captured Maggie's attention as she took a seat across from me again, watching intently as I zoned back in.

"We have to find you a man while you're here, Theo" she said, grinning cheekily.

I just grinned right back and nodded my head, knowing it was probably the only thing worth having, especially in my line of work. My days and nights were spent alone, always and forever, alone. I had figured out a long time ago that I'd probably end up an old lady with a house full of cats. It wasn't that I hadn't been interested in anyone, or that I hadn't bothered trying, quite the opposite in fact. If anyone granted me one wish right at this moment, I would want nothing more than to be in the arms of someone I loved, who loved me back just as much, if not more. I sighed again and stood from the chair, carrying both my plate and Maggie's over to the sink.

"So, is there anywhere you'd like to show me while I'm here?" I asked, turning around to face her.

"Actually, there are quite a number of places. How about we get some ice cream first though?" she asked.

I bounced on the spot and clapped my hands like a seal at the thought of ice cream. Something else that I never had time for was ice cream, or pancakes, or cupcakes, or muffins, or any kind of pastries. My diet was rather weak and very uninteresting, but it was all I ever had the chance to eat. Plus, it helped with stamina and concentration, not that I really needed all that much for my role in the organisation.

_**Afternoon **_

"I had such a wonderful time today, Maggie. Thank you for showing me all the sights, and buying my ice cream! I owe you, remind me." I said, pulling her into a hug as we sat on the front watching the cruise boats go by.

"Don't even think about it young lady, this is your trip. You don't owe me anything" she said, raising her hand to her eyes to block the sunlight.

Smiling, we sat in silence for half an hour, maybe more. Unlike most people, we found the silence very relaxing. Not only that, but it was much easier to listen in on other peoples conversation, which is something I found myself doing unintentionally these days. Partly, I had grown accustom to finding out tid-bits of information about certain individuals for my job, and yet somehow I found myself doing just the same when I wasn't even supposed to be working on a case.

A rather annoying sound haunted the silence and woke it from its slumber as a vibration rattled in the pocket of my shorts. I cursed aloud and apologised to Maggie, who simply waved her hand and smiled, allowing me to take the call. I smiled apologetically once more and stood from the bench. Finding a secluded spot near a palm tree a few feet from my sister, just so I could keep an eye on her, I listened in on whoever was on the other line and so desperately needed to speak with me.

"Miss Locksley. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to track and follow a man by the name of Luther Stickell. He has been slipping through our fingers over the last two or three years with illegal activities, and we feel he has a team at hand as backup. This is a dangerous mission, but you must work alone and tell no one. If you follow this man long enough without being caught, he will lead you to their location, at which point you inform us immediately."

As soon as the voice had finished, I couldn't find the words to respond. I briefly glanced up at my sister and noticed her leaning back on the bench, head tilted up as she watched the birds flying in the blue skies. I sighed audibly and accepted the mission, flipping the phone shut and shoving it carelessly into my pocket. It had to happen now of all times. Now, when I had picked the perfect time to visit my estranged sister.

"Maggie, I have some bad news and I have some good news" I said, plonking myself down on the bench beside her.

Before answering, she looked up at me with eyes that saw right into my soul. The look on her face alone told me she was not best pleased with whatever I was about to tell her, but she nodded her head for me to continue and tell her both the good and the bad.

After a good hour of explaining the situation and asking with hopeful eyes if she would like to tag along, she declined, suggesting it would be best if she remained at home with her husband, knowing it would be too much hassle to bring them both along. I did not argue back, knowing it would be safer her way than mine, and tried my best to smile. Knowing she would rather stay at home with her husband made me feel like the odd one out, and more than a little lonely as the reminder of having no one entered my thoughts. I sighed as I leaned back against the bench and looked out over the harbour.

"I'm sorry this has happened, Maggie. If changing my line of work was possible, you know I'd do it in a heartbeat. But, when something needs doing, it has to be done as soon as possible." I said.

"Don't worry about it. I know you've been through a lot since we last saw each other, and I appreciate you coming all the way down here just to see me." she said, smiling at last.

"No matter what, I will make sure I come back as soon as this job is done. Even if my weeks break is over, I will come back and stay for a while. I think I deserve a nice long break anyway after all this." I said.

Maggie simply nodded her head in agreement and stood from the bench, taking a moment to stretch and regain the feeling in her limbs. I did the same, not having realised how uncomfortable the seating actually was. We walked a little further along the front, grabbing a coffee on the way. To my utter delight, it was the best thing I had ever tasted, and when asking what it was, Maggie laughed and believed it impossible that I had never had a Mocha before in my life. Its creaminess amazed me, as did that hint of chocolate swirling around the middle of the plastic cup. Mine was gone long before we even reached her house, whilst she had just about finished hers after multiple attempts to bat my hands away.

We spent the next hour or two waiting for Jason to return from work, and once he did, I knew it was time for me to take my leave. Although, Sydney was my main target, so it would be pointless moving too far.

"Maggie, do you think it would be alright if I stayed here while I work? The job I've been offered is within the city, and it would be so much easier than finding a cheap hotel." I asked, my eyes begging silently.

She did not even take a moment to think as she dived forward and wrapped me in a hug, all the while mumbling something to Jason about cooking the same breakfast again for however long I would be staying. I laughed at the idea and brushed it off with my hand, letting him know it was absolutely fine and he needn't worry about being up at the crack of dawn each day just to fry some eggs.

As we pulled away from the hug, Maggie looked at me with tearful eyes and something told me, despite the fact that she hadn't said a word, that she was very worried about me. I tried my best to smile and informed her that she'd receive a call at the end of every day as I was on my way back, just to let her know I was safe and in one piece.

"Anyway, I will be returning here every night for the most part. You have nothing to worry about" I said.

Jason stood in the doorway, seemingly listening but otherwise in his own little world. He let out a rather loud yawn which attracted both Maggie's and my attention. I stood there with a huge grin on my face, whilst Maggie looked appalled that he would do such a thing in front of me.

"Ohh, it's alright Magz, you know I'm not all that much of a lady anyway" I said.

She grinned stupidly and walked on out of the room, dragging me along with her husband somewhere behind us. After leading me into her room and standing me in front of a giant wardrobe, she informed me that I would have a choice of what to wear during my stay here, and advised that I find something suitable to wear now, before I left.

"You really don't need to do this" I said, browsing through all of the clothes.

"But I want to, so enjoy. Don't forget to show me when you've picked something out!" she said, grabbing Jason's hand and practically dragging him out of the room and down the stairs.

I laughed at her daft behaviour and pulled a rather nice ensemble from two hangers. A bright pink flared skirt, a plain black tank top tucked into the skirt, and my signature Mary-Jane heels. Of course, the heels might not be such a wonderful idea, but it was all I had brought along with me. I spent a good while standing in front of the mirror simply adjusting and rearranging things before I was satisfied with the outfit. I'd found a pair of pink rosebud earrings and a metallic black thumb ring, which added a bit of elegance to the look. It was usually a case of dressing in provocative clothing and wooing the men into submission, but not this time, I wanted to at least try and look as casual as possible.

Leaving my sisters room, I ran quickly into my own and pulled out a black bladed pocket knife, slipping it carefully into the side of my skirt and making sure to remind myself it was there whilst out and about. With one last glance in the mirror, I smiled and walked on downstairs to bid my sister and her husband good evening, making sure they knew not to wait up for me.

"Just be careful, Theo" they both said at the same time, making me laugh.

Waving goodbye, I rounded the corner and went off in search of the nearest MI6 base. I couldn't very well have asked Maggie for directions, and at the same time, I could not have asked those in charge of my base back home where I should be heading. I played by instinct and went on down a very narrow alleyway before coming to a large opening at the other side. There was a huge patch of grass and a dark building the size of a mental institution on the other side of it, just out of view from the public eye. I grinned, having found it so easily and without any help at all.

"Miss Locksley?" a man questioned, stepping in front of the doors.

I nodded my head in response, informing him that I was not in the least bit happy about being pulled away from my short break. The man merely looked at me as though my story was completely uninteresting and not worth his time, which angered me, but I kept quiet. He led me through the building and to the nearest elevator. Just when I thought he was going to take me all the way to where I was expected, he pressed the button for the twelfth floor and stepped out again.

"When you reach that floor, take a left turn and follow the corridor right down to the end. At the end of the corridor there will be two rooms, one with a red marker and one with a green marker. Do not enter the red room." He said, walking off before I could thank him.

I had barely knocked on the door when a voice called out for me to open it and step inside. I inhaled and exhaled deeply to came my nerves. Being that they informed me this was a dangerous mission, I could not understand why they wanted me to work alone. Even if I preferred to do so, it was not on my to do list to die anytime soon because I was without cover. I liked my job, but I also despised it.

"Miss Locksley, take a seat" a man said, indicating toward the other side of the oval table.

He was the only one there, despite the length of the table and size of the room. It seemed to echo every time he spoke, which was unnerving.

"Excuse me, but why am I the only one being called on for this assignment? You have others specially trained for this sort of thing I'm sure." I said.

"That we do. We have a vast number of agents who have done this thousands of times, keeping their lives intact. However, what we don't have are agents such as yourself. We need only what you have and are quite capable of. This is not a sexist operation Miss Locksley, though your womanly good looks and charms will be of vital importance. What we're after are your detective skills. You are a journalist for your organisation back home and we've had written reports of your excellence. We need you on this assignment." He said.

Somewhere along the way, he had lost me with all he was saying. I couldn't fathom why they needed a woman specifically to follow a dangerous man. All I could think about was what might happen to me if I was caught, and it made me sick to my stomach. I suddenly had the urge to decline and break free of this organisation entirely, but I knew better. This was the best job I'd had in a long time, and I wasn't prepared to accept lesser payments for the work I did.

"Do you have any further questions before I brief you?" he asked, the look in his eyes suggesting I say nothing else.

All I could do was shake my head. I kept silent for a few minutes before relaxing in my chair and waiting for him to give me every detail. I pulled out my infamous notebook and my most prized pen to take notes. There was no way I was going into this thing blindfolded. The man watched me with curiosity as I scribbled away after he paused to catch his breath and accept any questions I might have. I had few, though I questioned yet again why I was not being given any form of back up or support for this mission. I was not properly trained for the line of work they had given me, and it seemed very cruel.

"Understand something, Locksley" he said.

I cringed as he called me by my surname alone and awaited his answer.

"We are not as prepped or prepared as the MI6 organisation you are used to. We run things differently over here, and prefer to keep it on the down low. You will be going into this head on and alone. If anyone else were to follow along, you would definitely lose what you're afraid of losing right now." He finished.

Gulping, I nodded my head in understanding and stood from the chair, waiting as he did the same and walked around to shake my hand. He had a firm grip, and just before letting go, he yanked me toward him and whispered something terrifying in my ear.

"If you fail this mission, you can kiss your sister goodbye" he said.

Normally, I would have attacked him and beaten him to death, but the thought of how he knew of my sister, and what he might do to her, stopped me abruptly. I simply pulled my hand free of his and stormed out of the room, ignoring his devious remarks.

As I walked out of the building, a young man came running up to me. He was very much out of breath, almost as though he had run down the stairs in order to catch me before I left. In his hand, he held a small but clearly visible photograph. When he passed it over to me, I took a quick look and questioned what it was and why I needed it. The young man grinned from ear to ear as though it was obvious, and before he could say another word, I understood. This was the man I had to follow, and he did indeed look frightening. I shoved the photograph into my top and thanked him. He smiled and raced off back in the direction he had come from, only this time he opted to use the elevator.

I walked along the streets hoping to find some form of clue that would lead me to this man, but couldn't spot anything. The further I walked, the darker it became, and I knew sooner or later it would become very dangerous for me, given the outfit I was wearing. Not only that, but the cold air wasn't exactly making me feel any more comfortable. Shivering and rubbing my arms, I jumped into the nearest café, thankful that it was still open. The waitress behind the counter asked why I wasn't wearing a jacket or scarf and gloves, and all I could do was smile kindly at her worries. She asked what I would like, but before I could answer her, she filled a plastic cup with hot chocolate, a dollop of cream and chocolate powder. Handing it to me, she told me it was on the house, which I tried in vain to refuse.

The hot chocolate helped a little in battling the cold, but for the most part it only kept my hands warm as I clung to it, afraid to lose the warmth. Up ahead, I noticed a jet black liberty pulling up across from Dawes Point Park. It sparked my interest almost immediately, and when I noticed a man dressed in black step out of the jeep and sneak across the park, I figured it might be a good idea to follow.

After following the man for some time, I wondered how long it would take before he realised I was actually following him. After all, it was difficult to remain discreet given the fact that he was walking in the middle of nowhere, seemingly not heading anywhere specific.

A few miles more and he stopped, frozen where he stood. My breath caught in my throat when I thought he was going to turn around and catch sight of me, but he didn't. He turned his head to the left slightly, and then to the right, almost as though he was looking for someone. After a brief moment of silence, he let out a bloodcurdling scream, causing me to shield my ears at the horrible sound. I dived to the grass and cursed at myself after realising I'd probably ruined my clothes. Upon looking up and uncovering my ears, I noticed the man had gone and was nowhere to be seen. I scolded myself for being stupid enough to fall for what might have been some sort of distraction to get me off his back. I had to admit, it was a clever tactic.

Scrubbing off my knees and elbows, I made my way back toward The Rocks, hoping I could continue with all of this tomorrow. The streets were almost bare apart from the few odd couples wandering in and out of stores. The same store that held the beautiful pair of earrings I'd spotted just yesterday was still open, and despite being freezing cold, covered with grass stains and needing a nice hot bath, I took another look around and dug out some money from my shoe.

"I'm afraid we don't have anything suitable for people such as yourself" a woman said, trying to usher me back outside.

"Oh, but I was in here just yesterday looking at a beautiful rose gold and diamond pair of earrings. Don't you remember me?" I asked, a little hurt by her comment.

The elderly woman looked me over once and shook her head. The look on her face told me she was ice cold and would never have allowed someone like me into her store in the first place. I felt tears building in my eyes, knowing what she assumed. Yet, I could not find my voice to tell her that was not the kind of person I was at all.

"Excuse me, but this young lady is with me" a voice called from behind me.

I was standing before the counter, right in front of the woman, with my head hanging low and tears falling down my cheeks. My body was shaking lightly as I began to feel inadequate. That was until a strange man approached my side and glanced over his shoulder at me. I refused to lift my head however. I didn't wish to make an even bigger fool out of myself.

"Yes, of course, Mr Hunt" the woman stuttered.

I smiled faintly and brushed away a few tears at the kindness of this stranger. As soon as the woman pondered off in search of a box to wrap my earrings in, I realised I didn't have enough to pay for them. With my eyes still somewhat bloodshot, I turned quickly on my heel and attempted to run out of the store and down the street as far as my legs would carry me. Before I could make such a move, the man grabbed me by the arm and spun me around until my nose bumped into his chest. I dared to look up at him, and regretted the decision immediately. He was like no man I had ever laid eyes on before; absolutely stunning. His brown hair lay upon his shoulders, and his green eyes sparkled in the dim light of the jewellers. I had to remind myself to close my mouth, else it would have been catching flies by the second.

The man, still holding my arm to prevent me from running, stared down at me with a smile playing on his lips, drawing my attention to them instead. It was quite a sight to see, and I wanted terribly to claim them with my own.

"Thank you, but I don't wish to accept the offer" I said, trying to free my arm.

"Oh, but you must. I thought you were wishing you could afford them just yesterday, what made you change your mind?" he asked, grinning.

My confusion was written all over my face, and I wondered how on earth he knew I'd been in here yesterday looking at those earrings. I wanted to ask, but no words would leave my mouth when I opened it to accuse him of stalking me. He was still too beautiful to insult, though I was normally very good at putting on a front to make myself seem the bigger person. Besides, I had a job to do and this man and his beautiful features and voice would not help me in the slightest. He would be too much of a distraction.

"Again, thank you. I appreciate that you wish to help, but I cannot afford these earrings. I thought I had enough, but I do not. So if you'll excuse me" I said, tearing my arm away and storming out of the store.

His footsteps followed me most of the way, and I was in the right frame of mind to turn on him and punch him square in the nose, but I chose otherwise. Regardless of how much danger I might put my sister in, knowing he now knew where I was staying, I couldn't very well harm him. He hadn't harmed me, so I wouldn't harm him, and I would leave it at that, for now.

"Why is it women are always so stubborn" he called, halting his path toward me.

I stopped in my tracks as well and turned to face him, but he was gone. A little startled, I snapped my head in every direction, wondering where he had gone and how he had disappeared so quickly. I folded my arms over my chest and walked a little faster down the street, almost running into the house as I reached it.

Tomorrow, I had no doubt that the beautiful stranger would once again follow me. It was just a matter of waiting it out.


End file.
